Frenemies
by ApostolicPrincessinGod
Summary: CeCe and Gunther has been frenemies since the very beginning, but what if they are in love with each other. Starts out when they are kids.


I do not own Shake It Up or the Characters, but God's given me the words to write for this story.  
This book is dedicated to God, for He's my Everything.

Frenemies "You dress funny," six year old CeCe Jones old Gunther Hessenheffer, who had come up to her and her best friend Rocky Blue to introduce himself, for the little six year old boy was captivated by CeCelia Jone's beauty. CeCe didn't mean the remark to be rude. It was just a simple remark. You know how kids are.  
But, the words of the adorable red head stung Gunther's tiny, fragile, six year old heart.  
"Vell, you're dancing stinks," Gunther retorted in his thick european accent. It wasn't his thoughts but he didn't want CeCe to know that she hurt his feelings. He had to be tougher than this, he was a man, in his mind, after all.  
Tinka stepped in ready to defend her brother. "Und, you're clothes are so dull," She said.  
"Well, you talk weird," CeCe said. That really hurt Gunther, and before he could say anthing he would regret, Miss Nacny began the lesson. Gunther was dancing the best he could when CeCe bumped into him. He turned to her and growled at her.  
"Vatch vhere you are going. Maybe, if you were a better dancer, this vouldn't have happened."  
CeCe's brown eyes widened as she gasped. "Well, maybe if you didn't dress or speak weirdly you'd have friends." Gunther gasped, "Vell, ve certainly von't be friends vith you."  
"Good!" CeCe exclaimed. Gunther did not know why, but he felt the need to say 'Good' back. And, so he did.  
"Fine," CeCe growled.  
"Fine," Gunther repeated.  
"So, are we good?" CeCe asked.  
"Oh, ve are so good," Gunther huffed.

It was the first day of school, and little CeCe Jones woke up excited as ever, for it was the first day of first grade. She was looking forward to new friends, and a new teacher who didn't know her mom. She was also looking forward to wearing her new outfit. It was a blue and white shirt with a sparkly, black vest over it, a black swivel shirt, and black boots. She headed to the kitchen where her mother, Georgia was feeding her one year old brother, Flynn. Georgia smiled at her, and greeted with a,  
"Good morning, sweetie. You excited for school?"  
"Yep," CeCe grinned. "It's going to be the best day ever." Nothing was going to ruin it.  
"That's good," Georgia smiled as she poured her daughter some coco puffs.  
After CeCe ate her cereal, Georgia fixed her curly red hair into two braids. Then, she took CeCe to the bus.  
As CeCe got into the bus, she saw Rocky, and the tow weird kids from her dance class. She sat down beside Rocky, and turned to the blond boy.  
"What are doing here?" She asked.  
"I'm Gunther," he announced, throwing his hands in a diagonal formation.  
"Und, I'm Tinka," his twin sister said, mocking his movements.  
"Und, we're the Hessenheffers," they said in unison. "Yeah, but what are you doing here?" CeCe asked again.  
"Oh, ve are foreign exchange students," Gunther explained. "And, what are foriegn exchange students?" CeCe asked.  
"It's when a kid, or I guess kids, in this case, from a foreign country come to America for school," Rocky explained. "And in exchanfe, kids from America go to that country for school there."  
"Ugh," CeCe groaned. "When do we get to exchange you back?"  
Gunther frowned at her, "You think that ve're happy ve have to go to school vith you?" Gunther asked.  
"Vell, ve're not," Tinka answered for him.  
"Why wount anyone want to go to school with me?" CeCe proudly asked. "I'm awesome."  
"Yeah right," Gunther rolled his eyes causing CeCe to gasp. Now CeCe was less excited for school. She just hoped that she didn't have to see them the rest of the day. It wasn't a small school after all.  
CeCe skipped into her first grade class. But to her demise, she saw that Gunther and Tinka were in the same class. But, oh well, at least Rocky was with her. She skipped over to Rocky and sat beside her. Gunther happened to be behind her, but she would just ignore him.  
"Hello Baybee," Gunther purred to her, wanting to talk to the cute red head. But, CeCe just ignored him. Gunther kept trying to get her attention by poking her and whispering her name. Finally he got so annoyed that he pulled on of her red braids. Full of shock and anger, CeCe turned to him.  
"Hey!" She shouted.  
"CeCe Jones," The teacher reprimmended. CeCe blushed and ducked her head. 


End file.
